Lo q pense e hice despues de saber q no me amabas
by Mery Jo
Summary: Ella está sola y llorando... el sabe por quien por lo menos así lo cree... un recuerdo de una tarde, extraido desde la perspectiva de Ginny... 100 G
1. Mi Corazón tá roto, q hare pa vivir sti

Hola a todos: aquí les dejo mi segundo fanfiction, ojala les agrade, esta situado en el día de San Valentín. Este ff va dedicado a todos mis amigos que pasen a leer mi relato y para aquellos q les gustan mis historias. Aclaraciones "" : pensamientos del personaje; - - cosas q diga el personaje; () : cosas q diga yop =P  
  
Este ff va dedicado a una amiga q de a pesar de q no le guste HP, esta dedicación la amerita ya q esta siempre conmigo y yo con ella a pesar de q las distancias sean grandes la amistad nos une, Andi este ff va pa ti, el amor si se abre puertas aunq uno no lo crea  
  
Sin mas q decir disfruten el FF  
  
Los quiero mucho Mery Jo  
  
**Lo q pensé e hice después de saber q no me amabas.**  
  
**Capitulo 1: Mi corazón se ha roto q haré sin ti para sobrevivir.**  
  
"Mis lágrimas cayeron y ya eh llorado bastante por ti, pero mi corazón no esta roto, q soy?, acaso no siento nada?, ... No lo sé, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, q desde q te vi con ella, no eh dejado de darme vueltas la cabeza, sólo el hecho de ver q las preferido a ella ... pero como no lo ibas a hacer, si a mi de la única forma q me miras es como la hermana chiquitita de tu mejor amigo, como eso y nada más, ya q si me vieras como la vez a ella, todo seria distinto, pero quién soy yo a tus ojos?, y como no te das cuanta?, cuando todo el mundo sabe q te amo?...."  
Tras pensar en eso más lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Virginia, ya no le importaba si alguien la descubría, ya estaba arta de tener q ocultar las cosas, además nadie la buscaría ni menos ese día, q era San Valentín, donde sus hermanos andarían por ahí tratando de sorprender a sus novias, las cuales eran conocidas por todos y menos se preocuparía él ya q tiene a otra por quien preocuparse, así q estaría sola, pensaba Ginny o al menos eso creía.  
Así mas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, todo por culpa de él, el chiko q vivió, Harry Potter.  
Tras llorar por largo tiempo, notó q alguien se acercaba... alguien q la dejo helada era... Draco Malfoy  
"¿Cómo cresta viene a hacer por aca, q acaso no tiene nada mejor q molestar a los demás?" – Pensaba Ginny mientras descendía de los aros en su escoba– Q buscas por acá? Yo no veo ni a tu amantes o secuaces por aquí? (N/a: mentira yo estoy por aquí, ven Draco, acércate q estas muy riko)  
"Obvio q no están por aquí, si todos andan en Hogsmeade, el castillo o el lago, nada anda por aquí excepto tu y yo" Pensaba Ginny  
  
-Paseando, es un lugar libre, no? – Le responde Draco  
  
"Buena respuesta, para mi desgracia, bien, veamos q querr" medita Ginny  
  
-Y q quieres o q buscas por aquí? – Pregunta Ginny  
  
-Una cosa en particular – responde Draco  
  
-Y eso cosa seria... - Le pregunta Ginny  
  
-Eehhh... - Dice Draco para terminar luego de un momento con - Cuál fue la pregunta?  
  
"Esta muy ido hoy, q le pasará, xq me mira con esos ojos q desde acá se notan, si ciega no soy tampoco" - piensa Ginny  
  
-Que: q seria lo q buscas por aquí – "Le vuelvo a preguntar, pero en su mirada hay algo diferente, como lastima pero en un buen sentido, a dónde se abra ido la mirada con la q miraba siempre fría e imponente?" Piensa Ginny  
  
-Vengo a darle un mensaje a alguien y creo q tu se lo puedes dar – Le responde Draco  
  
"Me acercare haber q quiere, capaz q hasta valga la pena" piensa Ginny mientras camina desde los postes de los aros hasta quedar bastante cerca de Draco  
  
-Para quién este mensaje y qué dice?, Vamos q no tengo todo el día – Dice Ginny  
  
-Dile q:"Tte olvidarás de él, creedme". Y el mensaje es para ti - Le responde Draco  
  
"Pero xq, no entiendo q quiso decir con eso. Pero q esta haciendo me acaba de besar, Cómo se atreve?" Piensa Ginny y x acto reflejo le manda la suprema cachetada a Draco  
"Pero xq aún me mira así, lo quiero matar, lo esta haciendo otra ves y ahora con más pasión, q estoy haciendo le estoy respondiendo, pero q pasa aquí... quizas hasta podría olvidarme del porqué estaba llorando" Piensa Ginny y por acto reflejo le manda la segunda cachetada.  
  
-Pero q te crees, ya suéltame Malfoy o gritaré - Le dice tratando de safarse de los Brazos de él, ya q al besarla por segunda ves la tomó de su cintura bien fuerte, mientras piensa "como si me fuera a escuchar alguien, si no anda ni una alma por los alrededores siquiera".  
  
-Oh, No lo Harás – Dice Draco con mirada desafiante pero a la vez tierna  
  
"xq dice eso, q onda, acaso me conoce totalmente, para decir eso?" Piensa Ginny  
  
-Y xq dices eso, acaso no quieres huir de una amiga de sangres sucias y pobretona, te podrías contagiar o no? – "ya vete déjame sola" piensa en un suspiro – No te culparía si lo haces, ya q a nadie le importo ni a mis propios hermanos – Dice Ginny y piensa "mi pena nadie la entiende, ni siquiera t" Mientras gruesas lágrimas comienzan a caer desde sus ojos  
  
-No llores, por favor, me duele mucho verte así - Dice Draco mientras le seca sus lágrimas con sus manos  
  
-Te quiero mucho y no creo poder abandonarte jamás - le dice Draco pero luego de haberlo dicho se le pone la cara toda roja y con cara de cómo se me salió eso  
  
-De verdad piensas eso? – Le pregunta Ginny  
  
Ginnny se acomoda un poco para mirarlo a la cara, más q nada a sus ojos grises, en los cuales casi se pierde, por su profundidad  
  
-Con todo mi corazón – le responde Draco después de unos segundos, luego piensa y sigue – te quiero demasiado como para mentirte  
  
Draco la toma suavemente la cara de Ginny y la acerca hacia él, cada vez más cerca, hasta q se unen los dos en un tierno, mágico beso, al cual ella respondo sin safarse esta ves.  
Ginny mira a Draco a ojos y le dice: Nunca hubiera creído q tu mensaje seria cierto, Draco.  
  
-Ahora me Crees?, Gin - le dice Draco mientras siguen abrazados  
  
-Sí, tu mensaje era cierto, te creo, pero xq me dices Gin y no Ginny como todos los demás lo hacen – Le pregunta Ginny  
  
-Porq Ginny suena a nombre de niña pequeña, y tú ya no lo eres, creciste y con el se fue tu sobrenombre de niña pequeña para mi, te has convertido en una adolescente, la cual esta casi apunto de ser mujer, pero una muy bella por lo cierto – Le responde Draco para luego volver a besarla con más pasión q antes.  
  
Fin del flaschback

* * *

En ese segundo nuestras vidas cambiaron en un instante y ya nadie más importaban mis hermanos, ni lo q dijeran los demás, éramos felices y los mas importante, estábamos juntos.  
  
-Gin, Gin... oh, con q aquí estabas, pero q haces por aca te vas a congelar con el frío q hace- Le dice un hombre alto y rubio mientras le pone su chaqueta alrededor del cuerpo.  
  
-Nada, sólo pensaba y recordaba unas cosas, gracias – le responde Gin, una mujer alta de cabello largo y rojizo q tenía la mirada perdida en el lago.  
  
-Entremos, q hace frío, además terminemos de esto de una vez, q tus hermanos me ponen nervioso – le responde el hombre rubio  
  
-Esta bien, entremos Draco. Cálmate de todas maneras ellos no pueden hacerte nada, no hasta q les diga porque los cite acá – dice Gin para luego darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios  
  
-Destesto q hagas eso – dice Draco  
  
-Hacer q?- Le pregunta Gin haciéndose como q no sabe  
  
-Eso de darme un beso, de esa manera, no ves q me gustan más así – Le dice Draco para luego dar un largo y apasionado beso q los deja sin aliento a ambos  
  
-Ya, tranquilo entremos q entre más rápido terminemos con esto, ya q haci menos tiempo tendremos q andar fingiendo q somos sólo buenos amigos y no novios - Dice Gin separándose de él pero sin soltarle la mano  
  
-Ok, pero te falto agregar una algo más – Dice Draco  
  
-Qué sería? – Dice Gin como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
-Q estamos a punto de casarnos - Le recuerda Draco  
  
-Si lo tenía en la mente, pero primero digámosle q somos novios luego con un poco de tiempo les diremos eso pero con mis padres o sino serán muchas emociones para ellos – Le dice Gin  
  
-Será, vamos q ya deben de estar todos en la casa – dice Draco 

Dos almas caminan, juntas hacia la puerta de una vieja casa con varios  
pisos hacia arriba, conocida como "La Madriguera", en ella había bastante  
ruido de voces como era siempre ya q no estaba deshabitada la casa.

** Fin.  
**  
Bueno, Que les pareció? Mandeme r/r con sus opiniones y además si quieren q publique el pto. de vista de Draco sobre aquel mágico día. Chao cuídense todos Si lo se es cortito, pero como me dicen a mi por mi estatura: "Los perfumes buenos vienen en frascos pequeños"  
  
Mery Jo 


	2. Cuando el corazón le ganó al orgullo

Hola a todos: sorry por el retraso primero que nada, pero es que me pasaron muchas cosas y no hallaba los escritos, pero ya los encontré. Las respuesta de los r/r al final del capitulo

Este fic va dedicado a muchos de mis amigos que leyeron esto antes de que llegará aca, cuando solo era un borrador casi sin importancia pero que llas me ayudaron con su apoyo a seguir escribiendo y siempre han estado ahí para mi ….

Aclaraciones

"" : pensamientos del personaje; - - cosas q diga el personaje; () : cosas q diga yop P

ya los dejo con el FF para que los disfruten, espero q les guste el otro punto de vista o sea el de Draco, y con esto termina mi FF, demás esta decirles que esta más romántico que coma diabético …

Capitulo 2: Lo q sucedió al olvidar el orgullo y dejar al corazón actuar

"¿Dónde estará? Ay ¡ Eres estúpido o que, No Se Para que la buscas, Si ella no te ama a ti, lo ama a él, a ese Cara rajada de Potter" pensaba Draco mientras la buscaba a ella, para aunque fuera verla por un segundo, ya que era demasiado importante verla en ese día, 14 de Febrero, San Valentín. "Pero que más da , si tu para ella no eres nadie , solo eres un loco que molesta a sus hermanos y se burla de sus amigos " seguía meditando Draco, " Sí tan sólo pudiera probarle cuanto la amo, desde hace tanto y yo q me negaba a aceptarlo, sólo por la culpa de mi padre, él q me enseño a no juntarme con traidores a la sangre, como lo era la familia de ella, especialmente la de ella, ya q al ser nosotros ser Mortifagos, no podíamos estar con los buenos, no debemos mezclarnos con esa clase de gente, que aunque fuéramos ambos de sangre limpia, ellos eran casi igual que los sangre sucia, por el solo hecho de no saber hacer nada más que seguir al bien.

"Pero eso es parte de mi pasado, ahora q mi padre esta en la Azkaban, puedo ser libre, escoger mi propio futuro y escojo el no ser un mortifago, en mandar a la cresta al señor de las tinieblas y sus propuestas del terror, dejaré eso y miles de cosas y más sólo por ti, Ginevra Weasley, ya que te amo. Y tú vales eso y mucho más. Pero lo que más maldigo es a mi maldito orgullo, ya que por él me odias siempre, pero sobre todas las cosas maldigo el día en que descubrí mi amor hacia ti y me enamoré aun más."

"Tu nunca me amarás como lo amas a él… " – Pensaba Draco al caminar por las cercanías del lago, tratando de no pensar en ella, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que el amor traspasa miles de barreras y en esos instantes estaba traspasando la más grandes de todas el orgullo. Al seguir caminando cada mes se acercaba más y más al campo de quiditch, su lugar favorito, ya que nadie iva ahí si no era necesario, el podía estar sólo, para hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero al llegar a el vio que no estaría sólo, vio a alguien que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo dejó sin palabras.

En los aros se hallaba Ella, la reconoció por su pelo q a pesar de estar tomado era único y además su escoba que la conocía muy bien después de haber estado jugando varios partidos en contra de ella y su equipo, el tiempo se detuvo al escuchar y ver algo que le paró el corazón ella estaba llorando y por la única persona que derramaría sus lágrimas seria por él. Por lo alto en donde estaba, creyó lo impensable, se tiraría desde esa altura, lo cual acabaría con su vida, el tenía que evitarlo, cómo ya vería pero lo evitaría a cualquier costo. Se acerco sigilosamente pero aún así fue notado por la persona que se encontraba en el aro, la cual estaba bajando para ver quien era el que se acercaba.

"Ha estado llorando, sus ojos rojos la delatan y la culpa es de él, cómo me aguanto las ganas de partirle la cara de un solo combo", pensaba Draco.

Sus pasos terminaron llegando a donde se encontraba ella, la cual le dirigió la palabra.

- ¿Qué buscas por aca, Aquí no estan ninguno de tus secuaces o amantes- dice Ginny trantando de parecer fuerte.

"Por favor, no me hagas decir algo que mi corazón no quiera, no dejes que mi orgullo hable por mi" pensaba Draco

- Paseando es un lugar libre, ¿O no?- "bien draco vas ganando esta batalla con tu orgullo" pensaba para si

-¿Qué quieres o que buscas por aca?- Pregunta Ginny

"A ti, que otra cosa más buscaría por aquí, una hoja de pasto" Draco se responde para si mismo en sus pensamientos. -Una cosa en particular – le responde Draco finalmente a Ginny

¿Y que seria?- Dice Ginny

"¿Qué le respondo? Si que te la mandaste ahora, mira lo linda que esta y lo atenta a tus respuestas. Si tan sólo mirarla a los ojos me hace perderme en ellos y me gustaría que fuera mía sólo mía" pensaba Draco para si, sin tomar atención a la pregunta que le estaba formulando la pelirroja.

-Eeeehhhh…- dice Draco y se queda mirándola con cara de weon enamorado- ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? – Termina de decir Draco

- Que seria lo que buscas por aquí- le vuelve a preguntar Ginny

- Vengo a darle un mensaje ha alguien y creo que tú se lo podrías dar por mi– le responde Draco. " Bien Draco, esta si que la hiciste que mensaje le mandarás y ha quien que ella conozca" Se retaba Draco a si mismo

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga y a quién?- Dice Ginny

Draco se acerca a ella pa quedar a una distancia razonable para hablar como si lo que le fuera a decir fuera importante.

-Dile que: Te olvidarás de él, creeme. Y el mensaje es para ti- le dice y sin previo a viso toma a Ginny por la cintura y le da un corto beso.

"Pero que estas haciendo Draco, te acusará con sus hermanos y ahí si que estarás en problemas" Se retaba Draco después de haberle robado el beso a Ginny.

Una mano se estrella contra la cara de Draco, pero este no hace que la libere, al contrario le da otro beso más largo tierno e intenso que el anterior.

" Si vamos entrémosle al tercer beso", piensa por un segundo Draco luego de separarse de sus labios lentamente.

-Pero que te crees, ya suéltame Malfoy o gritaré- Dice Ginny

-Oh no lo harás- le responde Draco con una mirada penetrante pero tierna

-Y porque dices eso, acaso no quieres huir de una amiga de sangres sucias y pobretona, ¿te podrías contagiar o no? – Dice Ginny y suspira – No te culparía si lo haces, ya q a nadie le importo ni a mis propios hermanos – Dice Ginny mientras rompe en llanto en sus brazos

"Porque llora, que acaso no nota que la amo con toda mi alma. Por supuesto que no lo notará estúpido, si tú eres tan frío con ella y con todos, vamos se dulce una vez y dile lo que sientes de una vez", Piensa Draco

-No llores por favor me duele mucho verte así- Le dice Draco mientras seca sus lágrimas con sus manos

-Te quiero mucho y no creo poder abandonarte jamás- Le dice Draco, "Demonios que he dicho… bueno creo q está batalla la ganó mi corazón ", Piensa Draco luego de razonar lo se le había escapado rojo por sus palabras

-De verdad piensas eso? – Le pregunta Ginny

Draco toma aire mientras piensa "Haz traspasado todas mis barreras Ginnevra Weasley, hasta la más fuerte de todas, mi orgullo". Ella Cambia su posición para mirarlo a la cara

-Con todo mi corazón- Le responde Draco "Ya no puedo hecharme atrás debo decirle lo que siento de una vez" -Te quiero demasiado como para mentirte

Finaliza Draco para tomar su Cara y acercarla hacia él y fundirse en un beso, él cual ella también respondió sin safarse de él esta vez

-Nunca creería que tu mensaje sería cierto, Draco- Le dice Gin mientras acaricia su rubio cabello

-¿Ahora me Crees? Gin- Le dice Draco mientas siguen abrazados

-Sí, ahora sí. Pero ¿Por qué Gin y no Ginny como me dicen todos?- Le pregunta Ella

-Porque Ginny suena a nombre de niña pequeña, y tú ya no lo eres, creciste y con el se fue tu sobrenombre de niña pequeña para mi, te has convertido en una adolescente, la cual esta casi apunto de ser mujer, pero una muy bella por lo cierto – Le responde Draco para luego volver a besarla con más pasión q antes.

Fin del Flashback

Y así comienza la historia de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin qué jamás hubiera sucedido si el Orgullo no le hubiera ganado al Corazón

-Oh Gin vamos casate conmigo, nos amamos demasiado como par estar separados. Además no puedo seguir fingiendo más que no signufucas nada más que una simple amistad para mi- Le decía Draco con sus manos entrelazadas en una y un bello anillo de plata que se lograba ver en su interior las iniciales GW y DM.

-Yo también estoy cansada de fingir pero debes de entender que tenemos que esperar, no se si estén preparados a la única mujer…

-Pero si no te perderán... creo me veré obligado a compartirte. Aúnque en verdad yo te quería solo para mí – Dice Draco con una sonrisa picará

-Pero porque no dejas que termine. Como te estaba diciendo: aún así mi respuesta es sí, pero dame tiempo para contárselos es todo lo que pido- Le decía Ginny antes de entregarle su mano en gesto de aceptación a su proposición.

Su sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta era inexplicable, le tomo la mano con suma delicadeza para colocarle el bello anillo que el ya tenía en su igual en su dedo en forma de ilusión, para luego ambos fundirse en un apasionado beso, pero diferente al que Draco recordaba de ese día, ya que los años habían pasado y Voldemort y sus Mortifagos habían perdido la guerra pero no se fueron solos, muchos valientes murieron con ellos en aquella batalla, pero lo importante era que los buenos ganaron. Por memoria a estos hombres debían de esperar un tiempo para darla la noticia ya que su amor secreto era muy bien guardado, por una amistad y "supuesta" tutoría en algunas materias.

Fin del segundo FlashBack

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses de aquella proposición, fecha adecuada para contarles… Ella lo estaba esperando afuera ya que era difícil llegar a las afueras de la madriguera sin perderse en el primer intento. Juntar a sus hermanos no había sido fácil. Eran su familia, ellos debían de aceptar al hombre que había escogido para vivir su vida aunque a ellos no les gustase mucho.

El frío que hacía ese día era tan fuerte como aquel día por eso que cuando Draco la vio sintio un vuelco en su corazón como si casi el tiempo hubiera retrocedido

Gin, Gin... oh, con q aquí estabas, pero q haces por aca te vas a congelar con el frío q hace- Le dice un hombre alto y rubio mientras le pone su chaqueta alrededor del cuerpo.

-Nada, sólo pensaba y recordaba unas cosas, gracias – le responde Gin, una mujer alta de cabello largo y rojizo q tenía la mirada perdida en el lago.

-Entremos, que hace frío, además terminemos de esto de una vez, que tus hermanos me ponen nervioso – le responde el hombre rubio

-Esta bien, entremos Draco. Cálmate de todas maneras ellos no pueden hacerte nada, no hasta q les diga porque los cite acá – dice Gin para luego darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-Destesto q hagas eso – dice Draco

-Hacer q?- Le pregunta Gin haciéndose como q no sabe

-Eso de darme un beso, de esa manera, no ves q me gustan más así – Le dice Draco para luego dar un largo y apasionado beso q los deja sin aliento a ambos

-Ya, tranquilo entremos q entre más rápido terminemos con esto, ya q haci menos tiempo tendremos q andar fingiendo q somos sólo buenos amigos y no novios - Dice Gin separándose de él pero sin soltarle la mano

-Ok, pero te falto agregar una algo más – Dice Draco

-Qué sería? – Dice Gin como quien no quiere la cosa

-Q estamos a punto de casarnos - Le recuerda Draco

-Si lo tenía en la mente, pero primero digámosle q somos novios luego con un poco de tiempo les diremos eso pero con mis padres o sino serán muchas emociones para ellos – Le dice Gin

-Será, vamos q ya deben de estar todos en la casa – dice Draco

Dos almas caminan, juntas hacia la puerta de una vieja casa con varios  
pisos hacia arriba, conocida como "La Madriguera", en ella había bastante  
ruido de voces como era siempre ya q no estaba deshabitada la casa.

Fin

Bueno que les pareció … Sí quieren que la continué con algún Bonus me avisan.. pero tendrá que ser ambientado en un universo alterno ya que después de las ultimas cosas que se han leído en los libros hay siertas cosas que deben cambiar …

Dejen r/r ….

Mery Jo

Ya creían que me estaba olvidando de uds no ? En verdad no lo había hecho … pero como saben lo mejor para el final …

Contestaciones a los r/r:

Rosy: espero que el pensamiento de Draco halla sido de tu agrado … sorry por no haberlo mandado antes pero al principio esta en espera de más r/r y luego pase la historia casi al olvido … lo siento ( es general para las tres mis disculpas).

Fabisa: muchas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capi también te halla gustado.

Lady malfoy: gracias ti también, lo del tercer capi lo estoy estudiando aun ...pero estoy viendo si subo un fic que me falta terminarlo acerca de Draco y Ginny que no es una continuación eso .. sí …. )


End file.
